El odio es un sentimiento muy interesante
by Inu-moon82
Summary: Que le pasa a Kagome? Ahora llega a odiar a Inuyasha. El odio es un sentimiento muy interesante. Inuyasha siente... Capítulo 2. No te lo pierdas INUxKAG!
1. Default Chapter

**Estos personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko! **

**Primer fanfic de un universo no alternativo. Espero que os guste. Fic de amor-odio. Kagome odiando a Inuyasha? Que hará él?**

* * *

**EL ODIO ES UN SENTIMIENTO MUY INTERESANTE**

El dia habia empezado nublado. Una suave luz se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, propagando un ambiente un tanto extraño, monótono, indecible. Kagome se hallaba estirada sobre su cómoda cama, de manera que parecia que ella y cama eran una. Hacía unas horas que no se movía de la misma posición, aunque le había parecido una eternidad. Ya ni tan solo tenia ganas de respirar o de vivir.

Una suave, triste y amarga lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, obviando el paso del tiempo, immutable a la alegria que quizás algun dia tuvo, que algun dia sintió. Aquello la estaba dejando sin fuerzas, sin la vitalidad que hacia poco tenia y experimentaba, y gustaba de mostrar a los demás. Como había podido llegar a aquel extremo de depresión? -se preguntó, aunque la respuesta ya la sabía de antemano, y siempre era la misma: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, si... su gran amor pero a la vez su gran dolor, un pesar que le adormecia todos los sentidos, le daban acaso unas ganas locas de morir, pero a la vez de vivir para poder experimentar más. Sentimientos tan contradictorios le daban vueltas a la cabeza sin cesar, sentimientos que le adolecían en el alma, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan semejantes. Como habia podido llegar hasta tal punto sin siquiera darse cuenta?

Y ahora se encontraba atada de manos y pies, rehen de sus propios sentimientos y pasiones, sin saber como actuar delante de tal escena. Recordaba perfectamente el dia que había pedido quedarse a su lado sin nada a cambio, aunque ya habian pasado dos largos años de todo aquello, y todo, todo seguia igual entre ellos. Deberia haber escogido el otro camino y olvidarse de él definitivamente; deberia haberse quedado en su tiempo y obviar lo que habia ocurrido en el pasado; deberia...

El deber... solo en su mente estaba el deber ahora. Debia reconstruir la perla por encima de sus malogrados sentimientos humanos. Debia ser fuerte!. Siempre lo había sido, y aquella vez no seria la excepción que confirmaria la norma. ¿Como había podido ser tan tonta para pensar ni siquiera por un segundo que Inuyasha lograse amarla como Kikyo¿Como habia podido pensarlo después de ver su mirada de ilusión, sus escapadas nocturnas y sus evasivas posteriores¿Porque? Porque seguia obviando la realidad¿ Porque seguia amando tanto a una persona que jamás le corresponderia¿porque?

Estas eran las preguntas de su vida desde que se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque habia sabido sobrellevarlas hasta aquella noche, noche fatídica en la que se había dado cuenta de todo... se podria decir que habia abierto definitivamente los ojos delante de una realidad evidente. Como tantas veces, Inuyasha había ido a ver a su querida Kikyo...

_**Flash Back**_

_Kagome abrió los ojos pesadamente. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada, aunque una extraña energia la habia despertado. Miró a izquierda y a derecha y vió unas luces en el fondo del bosque. _

_.-Kikyo -musitó ella con un deje de tristeza. Inuyasha ya no se encontraba durmiendo a su lado y habia ido a visitarla otra vez._

_Decidió ir ella también, por alguna razón que no comprendia bien, porque le causaba un dolor immenso verlos juntos. Era un dolor que no soportaba, pero que a la vez necesitaba sentir, una especie de masoquismo en extremo. Se levantó sigilosamente y empezó a caminar hacia las luces sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de nada. _

_Notó una punzada en su cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero cuando los abrió fue peor. La escena que vió, aunque esperada, le dejó fuera de juego. Inuyasha estaba besando a Kikyo como en muchas ocasiones lo había visto hacer, pero aquella vez, quizás debido a sus propios sentimientos y a las reflexiones que hacia unos dias rondaban por su cabeza, le pareció diferente, muy diferente. Obserbó toda la escena com si se tratase de una película, como si Bogart se despidiese de su amada en Casablanca. Ella era una simple espectadora de lo que ocurria. No podia hacer nada absolutamente: él había escogido una y mil veces a Kikyo... ¿Porque se estaba empeñando en interponerse en aquella relacion tan triste que estaban manteniendo en secreto, a sus espaldas, como si Inuyasha le debiese algo¿Como podia oponerse¿Como podia pensar que algun dia hubiera podido haberle hecho caso alguno? Nunca lo vió tan claro como en aquel preciso instante. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Tenia que ser fuerte para superar todo aquello de una vez por todas. Derramaria sus últimas lágrimas aquí y ahora, por última vez, la definitiva!. El primer amor no es cosa fácil de olvidar, aunque le quedaba toda una vida por delante que no podia desaprovechar, sabiendo de antemano que su amor por Inuyasha no la llevaria a ninguna parte. Si no dejaba el pasado (nunca mejor dicho) y miraba hacia delante podia acabar muy mal, quizás con su propia vida.

Mientras tanto en el Sengoku, Inuyasha regresaba de ver a Kikyo, extrañamente hacia el mediodia. Se habia quedado dormido por raras circumstancias unos segundos después de encontrarla y cuando despertó yano estaba.

Cuando llegó al campamento, todos estaban preparando sus cosas para irse. Sango limpiaba pacientemente su Hiraikkotsu mientras Miroku la observaba con especial interés y se sobaba una mejilla demasiado roja para ser debido al sol.

.-Y Kagome? -preguntó Sango al ver que Inuyasha habia regresado solo-.

.-Kagome?

.-No estabais juntos? -preguntó Miroku- Como los dos no estabais y sus cosas estan ahí, pensamos que os habíais ido a dar una vuelta o a investigar sobre algun fragmento.

Era verdad. Todas sus cosas estaban ahí, incluso su mochila, y nunca se iba a ninguna parte sin ella. Inuyasha se removió inquieto. Había vuelto a su tiempo? No era de su usanza, pero quien sabia! Era tan enigmática... nunca sabia por donde cogerla.

.-Quizas se ha ido a su tiempo -sugirió Inuyasha mientras ya se dirigia directo al pozo.-Iré a ver, y si esta allí tendrá que regresar ahora mismo. Tenemos que continuar el viaje sin falta.

En el tiempo actual...

Kagome aún estaba estirada en la cama. Hacía unos pocos minutos logró conciliar el sueño. En sus sueños Inuyasha aparecia invariablemente con Kikyo, rompiendole el corazón una y otra vez. Como podia sentirse íntegra viviendo y soñando siempre lo mismo? Se estaba volviendo monotemática o, acaso, loca?

.-Kagome... -dijo una voz conocida a su espalda-. Ni tan siquiera había oído como Inuyasha abría la ventana y se colaba por ella. Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vió parado a su lado.

.-Que pasa... -dijo con un tono un tanto desagradable, mientras se giraba hacia la pared, y se tapaba un poco más con el edredon que la cubria. -Dejame... -continuó- quiero dormir... -.

.-Dormir...? -preguntó él extrañado -Tenemos que ir a buscar los fragmentos -inquirió- Ahora! -le dijo cogiendole del brazo para que despertara y le mirara de una vez.

**Odio. Odio. Odio**. Tres veces la misma palabra se le presentó a la mente de Kagome, como si alguien entrara en sus pensamientos, sugiriendole lo que debia sentir y pensar. Aún así no dijo nada. Recordando lo que había estado pensando, y en el deber que tenia con la historia, se levantó provocando en él una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque había conseguido que ella reaccionase de algun modo. Aunque encontró algo que no esperaba: una mirada fria de ella, llena de rencor y de odio, que nunca antes habia encontrado. Inuyasha se hechó un poco para atrás. Aquella mirada tan cruel le había asustado mucho. Ya no quedaba en ella ni un mínimo de amor en sus ojos, ni un mínimo de rastro de la dulzura que la caracterizaba. Quizás solo era pasajero... aún así se atrevió a preguntarle:

.-Que te pasa... Kagome?

Ella pasó por su lado sin decirle nada y abrió el armario para coger ropa límpia para el viaje. Ni siquiera se había desnudado el dia anterior... de hecho, no recordaba ni como había llegado hasta allí... Al fin se giró y enfrentó a Inuyasha.

.-Tengo que cambiarme... -le dijo- puedes irte por un momento?

Inuyasha asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Parecia normal ahora, aunque la notaba extraña, muy extraña y distante.

Una vez llegaron al Sengokku, Kagome pareció portarse igual que siempre. Charlaba amistosamente con Sango y con Miroku, mientras Inuyasha se mantenia a una distancia prudente. Pero de pronto Kagome empezó a sentirse mal. La cabeza empezó a rodarle y paró en seco de andar.

.-Kagome... que te pasa -preguntó Sango viendo como la chica se había puesto pálida de repente-.

Pero ella no pudo decir nada. Solo sentia como sus piernas flaqueaban de pronto, como si notara el peso del mundo en sus espalda, y cayó de rodillas encogida como una piedra. Inuyasha corrió hacia ella y la levantó, aunque ya estaba inconsciente. Miroku le puso una mano a la cabeza y notó como, a parte de aquella extrema palidez, estaba ardiendo.

.-Rápido -le gritó a Inuyasha, que ahora la sostenia entre sus brazos sin saber como reaccionar- Tenemos que llevarla ahora mismo con Kaede... A ver si ella nos puede decir que le pasa...

Inuyasha se fue rapidamente hacia allí. El pueblo no estaba nada lejos y estaba seguro que Kaede sabría reconocer que era lo que le pasaba...

Inuyasha llegó al pueblo en unos momentos e instaló a Kagome en la cabaña de Kaede. La anciana pidió que el chico se fuera, ya que tenia examinarla bien. Ahora estaba medio inconsciente, aunque decia palabras raras que ninguno de ellos entendia bien. Aún estaba muy pálida y temblaba como una hoja.

.-Te voy a dar una medicina para que te baje la fiebre -le dijo una vez el chico se hubo ido-.

Unas horas mas tarde Kagome se habia despertado ya, y habia recuperado un poco el color en sus mejillas, aunque aún estaba debil. Ahora todos los amigos estaban sentados a su alrededor y se preocupaban por ella, inclusive Inuyasha. Él la había notado rara hacia unos dias, cuando la encontró desmayada en el bosque, también aquella mañana, y ahora aquel súbito enfermamiento. Ella no tenia casi ni fuerzas para comer, ni ganas de hacerlo.

.-Tienes que comer Kagome... -le habian aconsejado Kaede y Sango -sino nunca vas a poder recuperarte-.

Ella esbozó una breve sonrisa, pero el solo hecho de pensar en comer algo le revolvía el estómago.

.-Y bien... -dijo Kagome cortando cualquier otra sugerencia- que tengo?

.-La verdad, no lo se... -dijo Kaede despues de haber reflexionado toda la tarde- Aunque... me parece que aún no estas bien ni lo estaras en algun tiempo...

Sango y Miroku se miraron preocupados. Ella nunca había estado de aquel modo... siempre había alguna razón oculta, per aquella vez... todo parecia normal.

Inuyasha se mantenia callado por una extraña razón. A él que le gustaba intervenir siempre para decir la suya, lo observaba ahora todo desde un rincon oscuro de la habitacion.

.-Estoy bien... -dijo ella apesumbrada. Tenian que continuar el viaje a pesar de todo... era su DEBER... un deber que debia cumplir (nunca mejor dicho) en el mínimo de tiempo posible. Lo que más deseaba hacia unos dias era acabar con todo y poder volver definitivamente a su tiempo. -Mañana, si ya me encuentro bien del todo, continuaremos con el viaje, de acuerdo? -dijo, y se giró pacíficamente para dormir.

Todos se miraron un tanto extrañados, buscando algun acuerdo oculto entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Él, sin embargo, parecia mantenerse en un silencio sepulcral, como si aquello no le afectase para nada. Aún así, Miroku queria hablar con Inuyasha sin que Kagome estuviese presente. Inuyasha y los demas salieron de la cabaña sin hacer ruido. Ahora ella estaba dormida... de hecho seguia sufriendo una de sus interminables pesadillas sobre Inuyasha y Kikyo. Siempre la misma historia: Inuyasha besaba y abrazaba apasionadamente a Kikyo, le juraba su amor eterno y le decia que Kagome (ella) era solo un estorbo que impedia estar juntos: lo mismo, con una exactitud increible, que había presenciado la noche anterior, aunque ella ya hacia más de 5 noches que lo soñaba.

Afuera todos se preguntaban que le había pasado a Kagome. Inuyasha y los demás solo podian esperar una rápida recuperacion de ella.

La mañana siguiente llegó y Kagome despertó alegre y jovial como siempre. Tenía mucha hambre y empezó a comer con mucho afán. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que el dia anterior hubiera sacado hasta las tripas solo con haber probado un solitario grano de arroz? Cuando acabaron dieron gracias a Kaede, que habia preparado todo aquello para ellos.

.-Que? -dijo Kagome- Vamos a continuar el viaje?

.-Claro... -dijo Sango- si ya te encuentras mejor...

.-Si... -contestó Kagome acariciando la cabezita de Shippo, que ahora tenia situado en su regazo.

Reprendieron el viaje sin mas controversias, aunque Kagome no se acercaba ni hablaba con Inuyasha, y él hacia lo propio con ella. Que habian vuelto a pelear era una realidad inconmensurable. Siempre lo mismo, aunque siempre terminaban amigos otra vez.

Cuando llevaban más o menos dos horas de camino, Kagome volvió a sentirse mal, aunque no tanto como la vez anterior, y pidió ir a lomos de Kirara. No sabia bien el motivo de porque le venian aquellos ataques, pero notaba como unas punzadas en el corazon o en la cabeza, y el estomago se le revolvía. Aquella vez eran solo las punzadas en su cabeza, y no queria por nada del mundo que el estomago se le revolviese como la vez anterior. Su deber mas inmediato era reintegrar la perla para poder irse por fin. No queria ver más a Inuyasha, porque cada vez que lo hacia aquello le causaba un dolor indescriptible, algo que solo podia sentir pero no explicar. Lo odiaba... ¿era odio lo que sentia¿Era odio lo que realmente experimentaba ahora despues de amar tanto?... Aunque odio y amor estaban tan cerca que no podia precisar bien donde se hallaba el límite. Cuando lo veía le daban ganas de besarlo, pero a la vez de decirle 100.000 "abajos" y que quedase enterrado y fuera de su vista y de su alcance para siempre. ¿Cuando habia empezado a notar aquellos sentimientos tan contradictorios? Hacia apenas una semana, una semana solamente... pero cada vez que lo veía, se despertaba en su interior algo que le decia que lo odiaba, que lo detestaba, que no lo soportaba, que tenia que alejarse de él... que lo ODIABA con todas su fuerzas. Tenia que controlarse mucho... mucho... demasiado. Nunca le habia pasado nada similar y nadie creeria nada porque nunca habia experimentado nada igual. Desde hacia solo una semana...

.-Kagome... -le dijo Inuyasha llamando su atencion. Hacia ya un rato que estaba con los ojos cerrados encima de Kirara. No sabian si se encontraba bien y optó por preguntar... -¿Te encuentras mejor?

Ella abrió los ojos, con aquellos sentimientos que luchaban desde hacia ya unos momentos por aflorar a la superficie, aquellos sentimientos de... ¿Como expresarlo? Sintió un mareo y el estomago se le revolvió otra vez. NECESIDAD... NECESIDAD... Necesitaba decirlo... necesitaba... ODIO... ODIO... ODIO... ODIO... La cabeza le daba vueltas y palideció rapidamente mirando extrañamente a Inuyasha...

.-Te ODIO

**Fin del capítulo**

**Próximo capítulo: Imuyasha se confiesa ¿Como decirte lo que siento?**

**Bueno... que os ha parecido? Dejad rewiews. **


	2. Necesidad

**Capítulo 2: Necesidad. **

**¿como decirte lo que siento?**

.-¿Q... Que? -preguntó Inuyasha extrañado, sin acabar que creerse lo que le decia Kagome -¿Que has di...dicho?

.-¿Es que estas sordo, acaso? -le dijo ella despreciativamente girandose y cerrando los ojos otra vez para tratar de controlarse – He dicho que te ODIO -afirmó sintiendose mucho mejor después de haberlo soltado. Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, y respirando añadió: -después de lo que me has hecho es normal¿no crees? No te soporto... estoy aquí por pura obligación, así que no vuelvas a hablarme!

Todo el grupo de Inuyasha se quedó estupefacto. Kagome nunca se habia comportado de aquel modo, aunque tratandose de Inuyasha... ella ya llevaba dos años enamorada de él, y éste aún seguia persiguiendo a Kikyo. Con una actitud así¿quien no podria llegar a sentimientos tan extremos como los que estaba experimentando y expresando ahora? Sango y Miroku lo veían muy factible, pero Inuyasha no lograba entender...

.-Yo no te he hecho nada! ... -respondió Inuyasha intentando controlar todo su nerviosismo, mientras Sango, Miroku y Shippo se retiraban discretamente para no molestar. Kagome bajó de Kirara, y este también marchó para dejar a la pareja "hablar" tranquilamente.

.-¿Nada...? -dijo Kagome ironicamente y negó con la cabeza, añadiendo -así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte!

.-Parte... ¿que parte? -preguntó Inuyasha -No te entiendo Kagome... ¿Que te pasa...? últimamente estas muy rara... ¿no estaras enferma o algo parecido?. Aquella actitud de Kagome lo desconcertaba mucho. Nunca se había comportado así con él... nunca. Ni cuando la molestaba en sus incontables exámenes!

Kagome lo miró fijamente. Inuyasha la miraba ahora de aquel modo que tanto había deseado tiempo atrás. Sus ojos dorados denotaban unos sentimientos de ¿comprensión, o quizás de... no sabia bien como definirlos. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, como antaño, como cuando estaba completamente loca por él y lo abría hecho todo sin pensar un segundo. Era cierto, hacia un tiempo atras, se habria derretido solo con su mirada, pero ahora una voz más allá de sus sentidos le dictaba, le decia lo que debia ¿sentir?... Kagome sintió como su cabeza le iba a estallar y se puso las manos en las sienes cerrando los ojos fuertemente, e intentando apretar la zona del dolor para que éste la abandonase por fin. Aún así, la voz seguia insistiendole con las palabras de odio y de rencor hacia Inuyasha.

.-Ahhh... -dijo ella antes de encojerse sobre si misma, quejandose de aquel dolor tan intenso-.

.-¿Que te pasa...? -le preguntó Inuyasha preocupado por su estado y por la extraña actitud hacia él.

.-Dejame -le dijo ella con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. -No quiero odiarte... no... ahhh.. !-el dolor iba en aumento- Alejate de mi... necesito estar sola pa... para pensar... sobre...

.-¿Que dices? -la cortó- ¿Crees de verdad que te voy a abandonar ahora que me necesitas de verdad?... ¿De verdad me crees tan ruín? -dijo por último estirando a Kagome hacia él y abrazandola muy fuerte, pretendiendo calmar aquel dolor extraño que la aquejaba.

El resto del grupo se acercó deprisa al oír quejarse de dolor a Kagome. Ahora ella se hallaba en los brazos de Inuyasha ya mas calmada, aunque aún dejaba ir de vez en cuando algun que otro quejido. Inuyasha hizo una señal para que los dejasen solos, y todos se fueron más lejos, sentandose cerca de un rio que habia allá.

Ahora que estaba abrazada a él aquella voz habia parado. Su proximidad habia logrado acallarla contra sus propias predicciones, aunque no de manera definitiva. Alguien pensaria que seria la misma de siempre, pero aún tenia un fuerte pesar que, de alguna manera, pareciera que le impedia de respirar, que se iba a ahogar de un momento a otro. Aquellos ojos dorados no paraban de observarla y ella solo podia sentir una suave calor en su piel que notaba incluso con los ojos cerrados. No queria moverse nunca de donde estaba ahora, nunca. Lo sintió como una especie de necesidad nueva... Abrió otra vez los ojos después de haberlos cerrado por un momento y vió que él aún la estaba observando de aquel modo. Kagome escondió la cara en su pecho y sonrió sin saber el motivo: de alguna manera notaba que él la entendia.

Unos minutos después tomaron asiento a la sombra de un arbol que habia en las proximidades. Inuyasha aún la seguia manteniendo cerca de él, quizás por temor a que volviera a encontrarse mal. Aún así, no lo consideraba ningun esfuerzo. Siempre le habia gustado mucho la sensación de poder proteger a Kagome, de poderla abrzar cuando se sintiese mal... aunque generalmente era lo contrario. Era ella la que lo consolaba cuando estaba triste y era él el que se sentia celoso cuando lo veía con otros. ¿Celoso?... Si... lo habia entendido al final. Su verdadera tristeza y temor más grande era ver a Kagome con otros y que ella los tratase de manera amicable. Lo ponia de los nervios, y no podia reprimirse, aún sabiendo todos los "abajos" que le esperaban todo seguido, talvez merecidos, tal vez no. Y ahora que la veía de aquel modo, que le habia dicho que lo ODIABA... ¿que haria si de verdad fuera cierto¿Lo habia dicho por despecho, para hacerlo reaccionar de algun modo, o porque era lo que realmente sentia ahora? Aún así, ahora estaba apaciblemente abrazada a él, a su lado, tranquila, sin decirle ninguna palabra desagradable... y sus ojos volvian a ser los de antaño. Aquellos ojos apacibles, tranquilos, de un color chocolate muy intenso... aquellos ojos! Daria lo que fuera para que volvieran a mirarlo como antes.

Ante aquellos pensamientos Inuyasha alzó la vista de ella, miró al infinito y suspiró. ¿Como decirle todo lo que sentia?. Las palabras nunca le salian como queria y generalmente siempre se comportaba de una forma muy estúpida, tan estúpida que a veces hasta se daba asco. Si lo perdia todo al final, seria solamente por su propia estupidez. ¿Desde cuando habia sentido aquello? No lo sabia bien con precisión, aunque le pareció que su verdadera obsesión por Kikyo lo habia ocultado durante bastante tiempo. Sabia que la habia hecho sufrir, pero superarian los últimos obstaculos juntos. Kikyo era para él el último tema pendiente para poder empezar una nueva vida. Ella le había pedido algo que ahora ya no veía necesario, y hacia un mes intentó argumentarselo todo...

Flash Back_ (un mes antes de la actualidad)_

_Inuyasha estaba medio dormido, cuando notó una energia. Eran los bichos caza-almas de Kikyo que lo llamaban. Hechó un vistazo donde dormian Kagome y los demas, los cuales no se habian dado cuenta de nada. Se levantó sigiloso y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Tenia que aclarar las cosas definitivamente. Él habia cambiado... ya no era el adolescente que creía que muriendo por algo que no hizo redimiria sus penas. Ya no era el mismo... Kagome, ella y solo ella, lo habia hecho cambiar... y para bien. Las alternativas eran pocas: o se quedaba con Kikyo o con Kagome. Las dos cosas a la vez, como inocentemente planteó un dia, eran imposibles. Y ahora que lo habia reflexionado, estaba seguro que su eleccion era la acertada. Kikyo era ya parte del pasado, un pasado amargo y cruel, un pasado malogrado por una tercera persona ... Naraku. A él se debia aquella desgracia, pero no podia estar todo el dia lamentandose e intentando reparar algo que no habia hecho, ni tan solo intervenido. También era una víctima aunque ella le hubiese convencido de lo contrario todo aquel tiempo._

_Llegó por fin donde estaba ella estirada en una rama de un arbol, y se la quedó viendo por unos segundos. Lo que iba a hacer ahora no lo honraba, pero tenia que hacerlo. _

_.-Kikyo -dijo llamando su atención e intentando parecer frio. -Tenemos que hablar de..._

_.-Claro... -contestó cortandolo aún sin abrir los ojos – a eso has venido... no?_

_.-Es sobre nosotros -dijo Inuyasha rapidamente. Las confesiones se le daban muy mal. -He estado pensando mucho sobre nosotros... _

_Kikyo se levantó y se acercó al él, de modo que se puso un poco nervioso, aunque no de la misma manera que siempre. _

_.- Y bien...? -dijo con un deje de impacieciencia, como si su presencia la molestase enormemente-._

_.-Esto... -bajó la vista hasta el suelo y lo soltó definitivamente -He decidido que no me iré contigo al infierno. _

_Kikyo se quedó estupefacta. ¿Y ahora le salia con eso? Se lo habia prometido en compensación por el odio que la mantenia con vida! _

_.-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Sabes que me lo debes!... me lo debes... -gritó zarandeandolo un poco -¿me estas escuchando?_

_.-Dejame Kikyo! -contestó Inuyasha apartandola y alejandose un poco -Ya lo he decidido... y no voy a cambiar de pensamiento!_

_Kikyo cruzó los brazos con una mirada cínica. _

_.-Es por ella¿verdad? -le dijo- Al final ella te ha convencido... ¿que no ves que te está engañando?... Ai Inuyasha... si supieras como es en realidad la dejarias ya mismo y vendrias conmigo definitivamente...!_

_.-Callate! -gritó Inuyasha- No insultes a Kagome. Ella... ella es mucho más de lo que tu nunca llegaste a ser! _

_Kikyo se hechó para atrás. Aquello era algo que no se esperaba de Inuyasha, de SU Inuyasha. Como lo odiaba, pero a la vez como temia perderlo definitivamente. Delante de él no podia mostrar su debilidad, la debilidad que aquel cuerpo de barro le impedia salir, aunque lo llevaba por dentro desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. Kikyo se giró, intentando aparentar normalidad. _

_.-Esta bien -contestó- Si la quieres puedes estar con ella... Aunque tienes que dejarme un tiempo para pensar bien sobre nosotros... Dentro de unas semanas vendré a encontrarte... y entonces me dices tu decisión definitiva... ¿de acuerdo?_

_Inuyasha solo asintió, sintiendose acaso un poco más aligerado que antes de verla. La decisión definitiva ya estaba tomada para él desde hacia tiempo, aunque si ella necesitaba pensarlo, le concederia aquella última petición._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Inuyasha volvió a la realidad. Kagome estaba dormida e inconscientemente se acercó mas a él, por lo que provocó que su corazón se le acelerase rapidamente. Se la miró detenidamente: estaba tan serena!. Sintió, entonces, como la necesidad le apremiaba. ¿necesidad?... Si, aquello era una verdadera necesidad... necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba olerla, necesitaba tocarla y acariciarla, necesitaba... ¡Era vital para él! Tenia que hacer cada dia enormes esfuerzos para hablarle con indiferencia, pero sentia que enloquecia ahora... ahora que lo habia odiado. Porque estaba notando más proximidad con ella después de haberle dicho aquellas duras palabras?... notaba que ya no podia esperar más, que ya no podia separarse de ella, que ya... Necesidad... necesidad... tenia verdadera necesidad! Necesidad auténtica y pura, como jamas antes habia experimentado.

Mientras tanto Kagome continuaba removiendose inquieta en sus brazos... ¿dormida?... No, solo lo aparentaba notando que él estaba como nervisoso. Quizas el tenerla de aquel modo lo incomodaba, lo inquietaba... quizas no; pero lo que era del todo seguro: él solo la veía como una amiga, solo sentia lo que ella por Hojo, o por Buyo o por su bolígrafo favorito (lloró a lágrima viva cuando lo perdió porque era Montblanc y muy caro, aunque reemplazable al fin y al cabo... como ella, que imaginaba como él la consideraba el reemplazo de Kikyo). Aún así, allí estaba tan bien! Como en los viejos tiempos, podria decirse.

Un mechon de pelo se le cayó entonces en la cara, y esperando que él se lo quitase, no hizo ningun movimiento. Inuyasha, por su parte, procedió a retirarle el rebelde mechón y se acercó más y más a la cara de ella. Sus labios estaban allí, a su alcance... y ella estaba dormida -continuaba pensando Inuyasha-. Su respiración era suave, pausada y muy agradable. Miró a derecha y a izquierda, y no habia nadie. ¿Quien se daria cuenta si la besaba? No habia nadie por los alrededores y ella estaba dormida. Ni siquiera ella se daria cuenta!. Ante esos pensamientos Inuyasha notó como la sangre se le subia a la cara y el corazón se le iba acelerando cada vez mas... ¿solo por un beso? -Que patético se estaba volviendo- habria pensado hacia solo un par de meses, pero ahora lo veía, sin embargo, como una verdadera necesidad, una necesidad vital de la cual ya no podia escapar.

Kagome notó entonces el aliento de Inuyasha muy cerca de ella, muy cerca de su cara, casi rozandole. ¿que estaria haciendo? Por las respiraciones que hacia no se lo veía en ningun modo tranquilo. Parecia... ¿nervioso?. Notó en aquel momento como los labios de Inuyasha le rozaban el cuello por un instante, aunque se alejo rapidamente de allá. Ella apretó instintivamente los ojos, pero él ni se dio cuenta de nada. Kagome optó por no hacer caso y lo dejó por un accidente... ¡Quizas también se habia dormido!... Pero en solo unos segundos aprisionó sus labios y Kagome abrió los ojos rapidamente, viendo como Inuyasha, con los ojos cerrados, la besaba con especial interés. Tenia todas las mejillas rojas, como habia visto en pocas ocasiones, y parecia que de verdad disfrutaba del momento. ¿Que le podia decir ahora¿Porque la besaba? Si le habia dicho hacia unos minutos que lo odiaba!

Fín del Capítulo

* * *

Que os ha parecido? Dejad rewiews please! 


End file.
